metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Online
What are everyone's thoughts on a MGO community page, with everyone's PSN IDs and game names, so we can play together? Ocelot youth 13:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Don't forget to split up sections for each region! --Fantomas 14:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Expansion With the release of the upcoming GENE expansion, I want to really put an emphasis on the MGO section of the site now. One thing I'd really like to do is to create a page that has info on each of the stages from MGO, with maps, tactics and info about each one. I think this would be really cool for people who want to get into MGO. Anyone else think this is a good idea? --Fantomas 17:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::I agree 100%. MGO, whether everyone likes it or not, is the only foreseeable future for the Metal Gear franchise right now, and it's gonna be as good as we're able to make it. I'll start a MGO maps page later, I'm really excited to get the community going on this! -- Ocelot youth 15:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Is anyone here finding that the most recent Patch as of December 27th takes FOREVER to DL? I've let the damn thing sit for two hours and its only at 56 percent. :/ -Shockwolf10 11:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC)(PSN is the same as name) My editions Yeah, I know what I added might be trivial. But it was really bothering me, and I thought somebody had to post it! I ain't trolling, I'm just being thorough. Christengo 11:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Requirements for Animal Symbols If anyone can pursue the data I collected, feel free to correct it. Christengo 11:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Leveling System Someone want to rephrase or edit the section I made about the leveling system they have in this game, they can. Christengo 11:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Closing Down? At the 21st of June!? Why? Because the servers aren't as popular as they used to be? Could they just not maintain them for much longer? What's the reason for ending it? Christengo 11:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it costs money to keep the servers running. I guess they're not making enough of a profit, so it's not worth paying the money to keep the servers running. I imagine the amount of people playing the game has dropped a lot since 2008. I didn't think anyone was still playing it to be honest. --Fantomas 13:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :It was always going to happen and people were always going to get upset by it. The thing is, there's little benefit for them if they keep the servers open. Games with much larger populations have had their servers shut down. Often it's to try and get the players onto the newer games. In a few years someone might find a way of playing the games again, much like they have for original Xbox Live games like Halo 2. MGO was plagued with so many problems that they probably just want to scrap it and start anew. I'll always be disappointed that I was never able to play it online but that's because they completely screwed the pooch when setting up an online game.-- 13:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If I recall correctly, didn't they somehow find a way to play the Subsistence version of Online despite being shut down? I definitely remember seeing youtube videos regarding tours of the maps of Online in Subsistence despite it being uploaded/made about a year after all the servers were shut down. Weedle McHairybug 13:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You may be right about that. I'm going to look into it. Just an idea while we're on the topic but how about community play dates for MGO. If we find that Subsistence can be played online somehow, we could use that, Peace Walker or whatever the future brings. It could help foster our community.-- 14:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) man this stinks i never got to play this but this sounds awsome i hope they plan to release a new MGO at some point maybe in reveangenace? well anyway i really wish i got to play this. 00:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC)A Concerned Fan SaveMGO and MGO1 SaveMGO recently released their multiplayer server for MGS3's online multiplayer. :How real is that? Can anyone confirm this?--Christengo (talk) 02:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Google is your friend, it is real why not ? I have been in that community since long now, search in google or youtube for videos, there are tutorials on how to connect to their servers on a Modded PS2 or a PC that can emulate PS2 Games with PCSX2 at a good speed ... Mrox2 (talk) 07:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Split this page up This page should really be split up into some sort of disambiguation page, or a Metal Gear Online (2) main page, with "See Also"... Metal Gear Online may refer to: * Metal Gear Online (1), the online mode for Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence * Metal Gear Portable Ops, blah blah GHzGangster (talk) 03:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC)